theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Lori Loud
|teman = |musuh = |suka = |tidak suka = Lelucon dan kelakar Luan Princess Pony Terpisah dari ponselnya Terpisah dari Bobby Digantikan dan diabaikan Bobby diambil darinya Tahap canggungnya Clyde mendapatkan mimisan di sepatunya Kekacauan Tidak disimak Bantuan kecil Sedang muncul Orang-orang mengklaim dia mengandung gas Menarik lengan Sendirian Pergi ke rumah Bibi Ruth Melihat saudara-saudaranya sedih Berlari}} |pekerjaan = Murid sekolah tinggi Karyawati Gus' Games and Grub (dahulu) Pramuka Bluebell (dahulu) Pengasuh anak |suara = Catherine Taber Małgorzata Boratyńska Eden Gamliel (Left in the Dark-The Whole Picture) Alona Alexander (No Such Luck dan seterusnya) Katharina von Keller Jolanda Granato Fernanda Robles Lourdes Fabrés Caroline Mozzone Min-Jeong Yeo Dominique Pålsson Wiklund Janka Solecki (M1E1A-12B) Adrienn Pekár (M1E13A dan seterusnya) Iva Stefanović (musim 1-2) Marija Stokić (musim 3-) Carina Eiras Paula Pais Anastasiya Lapina Petra Vukelić René Slováčková Evis Trebicka Ella Pyhältö Mariz Mendoza Jessica Calache Tania Palaiologou}} |usia = 17http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163309/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lori/ |kekuatan = Mengirim SMS Dominasi pertama lahir Memainkan terompet Keahlian bermain golf |kutipan = "Beraninya kamu menggertak saudara kita! Hanya kita yang bisa melakukannya." |nama lengkap = Lori Marie Loud |alias = |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (kenari) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |inspirasi = Salah satu lima saudara perempuan Chris Savinohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |tujuan = Untuk menjadi CEO (atau setidaknya co-CEO) dari perusahaan besar |rumah = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |tanda tangan = center|120px}} Lori MarieSelfie Improvement Loud adalah karakter utama di serial The Loud House. Biografi Pada usia 17 tahun, Lori adalah anak tertua keluarga Loud, dan tertua dari lima kakak perempuan Lincoln. Ini adalah fakta yang dia gunakan untuk menegaskan otoritas dan dominasi absolut atas saudara kandungnya. Lori bersekolah di Royal Woods High School bersama saudaranya, Leni, Luna, dan Luan. Kepribadian thumb|left|200px|Lori berbicara di ponselnya. Menjadi yang tertua, Lori suka memerintah, merendahkan, dan dia memiliki temperamen buruk. Tapi selain itu, dia juga imut, ramah, tidak aman dan protektif. Sebagai saudara tertua, dia seharusnya bertindak secara bertanggung jawab dan dewasa, tetapi dia tidak selalu bertindak seperti itu, dan sebagai gantinya, dia berperilaku seperti saudara perempuannya yang paling muda, seperti dalam episode "Left in the Dark", di mana dia takut untuk masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah yang gelap. Dia suka menyimpan sepatunya di bawah tempat tidur karena alasan yang tidak diketahui. Dia tidak suka yang lain menyentuh barang miliknya, terutama telepon genggamnya, yang tampaknya merupakan objek paling berharga baginya. Alasan untuk ini adalah bahwa dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan memori teleponnya untuk pesan selain pesan dari Bobby. Dia juga sangat teritorial saat dia dengan keras meneriaki siapa saja yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin sebelum menendang mereka keluar. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, dia bertindak tanpa berpikir, dan melakukan tindakan jahat terhadap yang lain demi keuntungan dirinya sendiri, seperti dalam "Driving Miss Hazy", namun karena cintanya kepada keluarganya selalu terjadi sebelum masalah kecil, dia memiliki hati yang penuh perhatian di bawah sebuah eksterior kasar, dan dia akan selalu berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya. Jauh di lubuk hati, Lori merasa tidak aman dan biasanya frustrasi dengan tanggung jawab dan beban karena harus merawat sembilan saudaranya yang liar dan hanya saudara laki-laki. Hal ini juga menunjukkan bahwa sementara dia merasa terganggu dan mudah gelisah oleh banyak orang, dia merasa kesepian tanpa orang-orang yang dia cintai dan pedulikan (seperti Bobby dan keluarganya) dan ketakutan terburuknya sebenarnya adalah kehilangan mereka selamanya. Deskripsi Nick Penampilan Lori adalah saudara yang paling tinggi. Dia memiliki rambut pirang besar (sifat genetik yang dia bagi dengan ibunya, meskipun rambutnya lebih panjang). Desain aslinya menggambarkan dirinya dengan perona mata merah muda, tank top putih, celana pendek biru laut, dan sepatu hitam. Kemudian diubah dengan tank top biru muda, celana pendek kargo coklat, sepatu slip-on biru, dan peorna mata biru. Dia juga memakai anting mutiara putih. Pakaian tidurnya mencakup baju tidur biru langit, dan sandal biru, tapi kemudian, yang sekarang berisi tanktop putih, dan celana pendek biru dan putih kecil, dengan pola persegi, seperti yang terlihat di "Space Invader" dan "Overnight Success". Pakaian renangnya adalah bikini biru dua potong. Dalam "Come Sale Away", itu terungkap bahwa ia biasa memakai kawat gigi, pita biru, dan sebelumnya menderita jerawat. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", itu juga menunjukkan dia dulu memakai kacamata. Telepon thumb|left Ponselnya adalah objek genggam yang dimiliki olehnya. Dia sering berbicara dengan kekasihnya, Bobby, tetapi dia juga berbicara dengan orang lain dari waktu ke waktu, dan menulisnya juga. Gertakan animasi umum dengan teleponnya adalah bahwa warna berubah pada waktu. Versi Alternatif dan Alter-ego Loki Loud thumb|left Di dimensi alternatif di mana Lincoln memiliki sepuluh saudara laki-laki, bukan sepuluh saudara perempuan, Lori adalah seorang bocah bernama Loki Loud. Tidak seperti Lori, Loki bahkan lebih egois, tamak, dan sangat suka memerintah di sekitar yang lain. Dia juga jahat dan kasar terhadap Lincoln dan mengoloknya untuk Luke (Luna) menggunakan dia untuk membersihkan toilet, Leon (Lily) karena menggigit ibu jarinya ketika dia mendapat "booboo", dan menggodanya tentang Ronnie Anne. Namun, dalam dimensi di mana jenis kelamin anak-anak Loud adalah kebalikannya (yang berarti bahwa itu adalah seorang gadis dan sepuluh anak laki-laki), Loki terbukti sangat peduli dan melindungi saudara perempuannya, Linka - sebenarnya, Loki adalah yang pertama dari saudara-saudara untuk bertanya pada Linka (secara teknis Lincoln di tubuh Linka) jika dia baik-baik saja setelah dia dan saudara-saudara lain mendengarnya berteriak di tengah malam. Loki akhirnya berubah menjadi produk imajinasi Lincoln karena seluruh petualangan terungkap menjadi mimpi, yang Lincoln bangun dari itu di akhir episode. The High Card thumb|175px|left|Lori menafsirkan The High Card. Di dalam komik mini Deuces Wild! dan adaptasi animasinya, Lori mengambil identitas pahlawan super wanita The High Card. Dia adalah salah satu rekan Ace Savvy. Kekuatannya tidak ditunjukkan, karena dia hanya terlihat mengendarai van. Dalam komik, dia dipanggil oleh Savvy bersama dengan sisa dek Savvy untuk membantunya dan One-Eyed Jack mengalahkan monster gas. Setelah mereka mengalahkannya, mereka bersiap untuk melawan monster sampah. Dalam episode "Pulp Friction", dia hanya terlihat mengendarai van, dan kemampuannya tidak ditampilkan. Betty thumb|125px Ketidakhadiran :Jumlah episode: 19 Musim 1 *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Funny Business" Musim 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" (disebutkan) *"Shell Shock" *"Out of the Picture" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Legends" *"Snow Way Down" Musim 3 *"Net Gains" *"Deal Me Out" (disebutkan) *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" (cameo gambar) *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Middle Men" Trivia * Namanya adalah varian dari nama Latin "Laura", dan merupakan singkatan dari "Lorraine". ** Namanya juga berarti "pohon laurel atau pohon teluk manis". * Dia dinamai salah satu dari lima bersaudara Chris Savino. * Dalam pembicaraan remaja stereotip, Lori hampir selalu menggunakan kata "literally" (secara harfiah) ketika mendeskripsikan sesuatu. ** Sejauh ini, satu-satunya episode di mana dia belum mengatakan "secara harfiah" adalah "Left in the Dark", "The Sweet Spot", "A Tale of Two Tables", "Two Boys and a Baby", "Cover Girls" (tapi Lucy ketika dia berpakaian sendiri seperti yang dikatakannya), "April Fools Rules", "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", "The Price of Admission", "Baby Steps", "Vantastic Voyage", "L is for Love", "Health Kicked", "Friend or Faux?", "No Laughing Matter", "Not a Loud", "White Hare", "A Fridge Too Far", "Fool Me Twice", dan "Tripped!". ** Namun, sebagian besar waktu, Lori tidak menggunakan "literally" benar. Itu hanya berfungsi jika dia literal, tapi Lori menggunakan kata untuk semua kalimatnya. * Kapanpun Lori menginginkan sesuatu, dia mengklaim dia harus mendapatkannya karena dia yang tertua. * Dalam episode "Driving Miss Hazy", Lori takut keluarganya tidak membutuhkannya, menyiratkan dia memiliki kompleks penyelamat. * Dalam episode "Hand-Me-Downer", terungkap bahwa apa yang Lori pakai bukanlah tank top asli, tetapi bagian atas korset tua ibunya. * Lori dulunya memiliki kawat gigi, seperti yang terlihat dalam foto lama dirinya di episode "Come Sale Away" dan "Anti Social". * Dalam episode "For Bros About to Rock", terungkap bahwa Luna menghancurkan konser Boyz Will Be Boyz pertama Lori, secara tidak sengaja membuat daya dimatikan. * Kekuatan adikuasa ideal Lori adalah telekinesis, jadi dia bisa mengirim SMS kepada Bobby tanpa tangan. * Dia adalah salah satu dari dua saudari Loud yang mengenakan perona mata (dalam kasus Lori, biru). Yang lainnya adalah Luna (ungu). * Dalam episode "Making the Case", Lori adalah salah satu dari lima bersaudara tanpa trofi dalam lemari tersebut. Empat lainnya adalah Leni, Luan, Lucy, dan Lana. * "One Flu Over the Loud House", "Making the Grade", "Kick the Bucket List", "Mall of Duty", dan "Roadie to Nowhere" adalah satu-satunya episode yang Lori telah muncul di tempat dia tidak memiliki dialog. * Piyama Lori mirip dengan apa yang dia pakai dalam desain prototipenya. * Nama tengahnya adalah Marie, seperti yang diungkapkan oleh Leni dalam episode "Selfie Improvement", meskipun nama tengahnya memiliki huruf "L" di tengah-tengah SIM-nya. * Menurut Bobby dalam episode "Back in Black", Lori ada di tim golf universitas, menyiratkan dia adalah pegolf yang sangat baik. Dia juga berbicara tentang menghadiri turnamen golf di episode "No Such Luck". Dalam episode "Change of Heart", dia terlihat pergi ke turnamen golf. ** Dalam episode Lynn dari podcast Listen Out Loud, Lori mengatakan bahwa salah satu alasan dia menyukai golf adalah karena dia tidak suka berlari. * Lori adalah kakak perempuan ketiga yang paling feminin, setelah Leni dan Lola. Dia biasanya memakai celana pendek dan bukannya gaun, tetapi dia menyukai mode dan hal-hal gadis remaja stereotip lainnya. * Dari gambarnya yang sedang memberi makan es krim kepada bayi Lincoln di episode "The Whole Picture", sepertinya dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama untuk sebagian besar hidupnya. * Menurut episode 20 podcast Nick Animation, film favorit Lori adalah .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m26s * Fakta alih suara: ** Nama Polandia-nya adalah Hanna (Hannah) dengan julukan "Hania." ** Nama Finlandia-nya adalah Laura. ** Pengalih suara Rusia Lori, Anastasiya Lapina, juga mengisi suara Rita, Leni, Lola, Lily, dan Ronnie Anne. ** Pengalih suara Korea Lori, MinJeong RYeo, juga mengisi suara Mrs. Johnson. ** Pengalih suara Filipina Lori, Mariz Mendoza, juga mengisi suara Haiku. ** Pengalih suara Amerika Latin Lori, Fernanda Robles, adalah putri Rebeca Patiño, yang mengisi suara Mrs. Johnson. ** Pengalih suara Yunani Lori, Tania Palaiologou, juga mengisi suara Luan. * Lori adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung Loud yang: ** Memiliki SIM. ** Dapat membuat rumah tidak berakhir di tumpukan puing atau abu. ** Merupakan pegolf yang sangat baik. ** Mengunci pintu ke kamarnya dengan kunci. * Lori mengatakan bahwa makanan favoritnya adalah sushi, meskipun dia belum pernah mencobanya. * Pekerjaan impiannya adalah menjadi chief executive officer (lebih sering disebut "CEO") dari perusahaan besar--atau, paling tidak, co-CEO dari perusahaan besar. * Menurut gambar dari pemberian es krim Lincoln di episode "The Whole Picture", dia memiliki sepasang bulu mata tambahan ketika dia lebih muda. * Lori diketahui memiliki masalah perut kembung, tetapi menolak mengakuinya. Setiap kali dia kentut, dia selalu mencoba untuk mengklaim bahwa itu adalah sepatunya, papan lantai berderit, atau kursi, yang membuat suara kentut. ** Sampai sekarang, masa-masa yang dia kentut berada di episode "Making the Case", "Garage Banned", "Tripped!", dan episode Lola dari podcast Listen Out Loud. ** Saat ini, belum ada satu episode yang berfokus pada keluarga Loud yang menangani isu-isu perut kembung Lori sekali dan untuk selamanya. * Lori adalah karakter pertama yang memiliki namanya dalam judul episode, dengan "No Guts, No Glori". * Itu terungkap dalam episode "Fed Up" bahwa jika Lori makan sesuatu yang tidak sehat untuk makan malam, maka dia akan keluar. * Menurut episode "Butterfly Effect", Lincoln tampaknya berpikir bahwa Lori diam-diam takut bahwa Bobby mungkin akan meninggalkannya untuk saudara perempuan mereka, Leni. * Pada foto bayi Lori, Lori lahir dengan kepala runcing, tanpa rambut, dan kaki berselaput. ** Foto bayi lainnya menunjukkan penampilan yang serupa, kecuali beberapa helai rambut di kepalanya. * Menurut Lori dalam episode "Anti-Social", ia merujuk pada tahun pra-remajanya sebagai "tahap canggung" nya. * Lori adalah saudara Loud kedua yang diketahui memiliki kacamata usang, dan yang lainnya adalah Lisa. * Meskipun dia yang tertua, dia tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang TV hitam-putih, ensiklopedia, dan polka, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "Lock 'n' Loud". * Saat ini, Lori memiliki penampilan paling banyak sebagai anak yang lebih muda dari semua anak-anak Loud. * Menurut Carol dalam episode "Selfie Improvement", Lori membuat tim Golf Varsity ketika mereka masih mahasiswa baru. Klip Berkas:Queen of The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon UK Referensi de:Lori Loud el:Λόρι Λάουντ en:Lori Loud es:Lori Loud fr:Lori Loud he:לורי רעש ja:ロリ ラウド pl:Hanna Harmidomska pt-br:Lori Loud ru:Лори Лауд tl:Lori Loud Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Murid sekolah tinggi Kategori:Berambut pirang Kategori:Karakter dengan Banyak Penampilan Kategori:Pemakai kawat gigi